csifandomcom-20200225-history
Murder Sings the Blues
Murder Sings the Blues is the seventh episode in season three of . Synopsis A young woman dies after she starts bleeding from the eyes, nose, and mouth while at a party aboard a subway train. Mac originally believes she is the victim of a biological attack. Later, it is revealed that Sheldon knew the victim. Across town, a wealthy playboy is found dead in an indoor lap pool in his penthouse suite. The investigation reveals that he was murdered and his last maid was fired two days earlier. Plot Mac and Peyton's celebration of his birthday is interrupted by a page to the subway, where a young woman has died, the apparent victim of a biological or chemical agent. Blood covers her face and body, but the cause of her death was multiple organ failure. Mac and Detective Angell trace the 911 call that alerted them to her body to a man named Randy Kearns, the organizer of spontaneous "Blue Train" parties. He maintains his innocence, and Lindsay finds DNA evidence on the woman's body that links her to a man convicted of attempted manslaughter six years ago: James McQuinn. Mac worked the case, and believes McQuinn, now a successful businessman, has something to do with the murder. The case becomes complicated when an origami crane found on the body has Dr. Hawkes' number on it, and the CSI recognizes her as a woman he met at a party and had coffee with. Stella, Danny and Flack investigate the murder of Grant Jordan, a rich bachelor found dead in his "swim gym" by his "Roommate," a young woman from a hired maid service who cleans in lingerie. A blue contact leads the CSIs to Veronica Perez, Grant's former maid, who had a fixation on Grant and was planning her wedding to him, unbeknownst to the playboy. When he found out about her plans, he fired her. Granules of red sand and chalk on Grant's forehead lead the CSIs to Daniel Gecko, an artist who lived next door to Grant. Fed up with Grant's noisy swim gym, Gecko confronted Grant and, in a bout of rage, pushed him under water and drowned him in the swim gym. Peyton mentions to Mac that Hawkes knew Jenny, not realizing this is new information to Mac. The angry CSI confronts Hawkes and pulls him from the case. Lindsay determines the substance that killed Jenny was Dimethylhydrazine, and finds trace elements of it on shattered glass found near the body. Mac and Lindsay reconstruct the glass, finding three sets of prints on it--Jenny's, Randy's, and an unknown person whose ridges lack detail. Mac interrogates Randy, suspecting that the poison in the flask was meant for him. Analysis of the elements in the poison leads Mac to McQuinn, who is sporting a chemical burn on his hand. McQuinn, envious of Randy's train party business, plotted to murder the man, but was foiled when Jenny seized the flask meant for Randy and drank from it. Mac tells Hawkes the case is closed before joining Peyton at the vending machines for a continuation of his birthday celebration. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell *Claire Forlani as Dr. Peyton Driscoll *Heather Hemmens as Paris Brooks *Austin Peck as Daniel Gecko *Melina Madsen as Jenny Anders *Jeremy Luke as Randy Kern *Marsh Mokhtari as Grant Jordan *Suzanna Guzmán as Madame Butterfly *Jon Prescott as Nick Gunn *Dianna Agron as Jessica Grant *Nikki Deloach as Lorelie Dennis *Stephen Full as Lawrence *Meghan Markle as Veronica Perez *Mark Totty as James McQuinn Music *'Madam Butterfly' by Black Violin *'Loose Control' by Black Violin *'Blue Velvet' by Bobby Vinton *'What Else Is There? (Trentmoller remix)' by Royskopp *'Wind It Up' by Gwen Stefani *'Bandstand in the Sky' by Pete Yorn Trivia * Meghan Markle, who plays Veronica Perez, also appears in the episode Backfire. * Mark Totty, who plays James McQuinn, also appears in the episode If I Had a Hammer.... See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: New York Season 3